Such motor vehicle door locks are known from practical application and are, for instance, described in DE 10 2004 002 756 A1. As usual, the anti-theft protection device serves to deactivate the actuating lever mechanically connected to the locking mechanism during an impingement of the actuating lever unit by an internal release lever and during activation by an external release lever. This ensures that even if, for instance, the window has been smashed, unauthorized persons could not open the motor vehicle door using the internal release lever. This applies if the anti-theft protection device is active. The device is then in the position “Anti-theft protection on”.
If the motor vehicle door lock is, however, in the position “Anti-theft protection off”, the respective motor vehicle door can be opened from inside using the internal release lever and from the outside using the external release lever. This assumes that the door is not a rear side door in which a potential childlock is and can be engaged. This has generally proven to be successful.
Apart from motor vehicle door locks containing such an anti-theft protection device there are also door locks also containing a closing/opening device. In this context reference is made to utility model DE 20 2008 015 789 U1. In addition, prior art embodiments disclose, for instance, opening devices in DE 10 2004 052 599 A1 operating as opening aids. Such opening devices or opening aids use in the simplest form an electric drive, lifting a pawl off a rotary latch of a closed locking mechanism. As a result, the rotary latch can open with the aid of a spring and can release a previously retained locking bolt and thus the respective motor vehicle door as such.
Prior art is, however, not satisfactory in all aspects. This applies in particular with regards to the already described opening aids or the so-called “electric opening”. In the best possible design this process involves the locking mechanism being disengaged by an electric motor to release an associated motor vehicle door. In the event of this process being unintentionally initiated by, for instance, a fault current, a fault signal, etc., no convincing solutions preventing this have been available so far. This situation is remedied by the invention.